The Reality of Dreams
by vespertine dreams
Summary: For prompt: Harry/Tom, shower, first time, best friends. Slash- Harry/Tom. Rated for sexual content.


Originally written for Porn Battle XI on Livejoural. Prompt: Star Trek: Voyager, Harry Kim/Tom Paris, best friends, first time, shower

* * *

The reality of dreams

Tom Paris ordered the holodeck doors to lock and stepped into the room. When he first saw this programme he had been confused, wondering why Harry would re-create what he had every day anyway. It looked just like Harry Kim's quarters. Everything was the same. Then HE had entered the room and suddenly Tom understood.

So, he made a few tiny changes for the next time Harry ran the programme. Tom smiled to himself; he had been waiting a long time for this.

He slid open the door to the shower stall, a cloud of steam escaping as he did so, and stepped inside. Harry was already under the spray and he looked around as Tom came up behind him, a smile lighting his face.

"Tom?"

"Of course. Who else were you expecting?"

Tom closed the space between them, slipping an arm around Harry's waist, pressing their bodies together under the warm water. God, that felt so good. He almost voiced that thought but that would give the game away. It wasn't the first time he'd been here, at least in Harry's eyes.

Harry's hand on the back of his neck drew him in for a kiss and Tom went willingly, melting into his friend's touch. Their lips met, Tom parting his as Harry's tongue swept across the seam. Tom couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through his body as Harry's hands began to move, slicking over his wet skin. Harry's mouth left his and he pulled away far enough to whisper,

"Touch me, Tom. Please."

That was all the invitation Tom needed and he mirrored Harry's tactile explorations, running his hands over the exposed, wet skin. He traced his hands down Harry's back to get a hold of that tight little ass that always looked so good in his uniform.

He couldn't help the groan that slipped out as Harry's wandering hand found his cock, wrapping around him firmly and beginning to stroke him. Tom pushed forward into his friend's grip, encouraging him to continue and Harry did. His mouth latched onto Tom's neck, sucking and nipping at the tendon and driving Tom crazy. Between that and Harry's hand around his cock, Tom could do nothing but hold on for the ride. He came embarrassingly quickly, spurting over Harry's hand, the warm shower washing them clean again.

It was at that moment that Harry looked into his eyes and saw something different. Tom knew the moment he had figured it out, as his eyes went impossibly wide, reminding Tom of a panicked puppy. He swallowed hard, taking two attempts before he finally spoke.

"Tom? Oh God… I'm sorry! I- What-?"

Tom smiled reassuringly at his friend, lifting one hand to cup Harry's cheek. Harry edged away from him until his back hit the wall, horror and embarrassment still clear on his face. "How long have you known about this programme?"

"A few weeks. Harry, it's okay. Really," he said. "Look, if anyone should apologise, it should be me. I messed with the programme and took the place of my hologram; I invaded your privacy. But why didn't you ever say anything to me?"

Harry closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Because you're my best friend and I didn't want to ruin that when I knew you wouldn't ever see me this way."

Tom was there before he could say another word, pinning him against the wall. "I think I just proved that I do see you," he said with a grin. "And I like what I'm seeing."

He pressed a kiss to Harry's lips, trying to chase away the doubt he saw in his friend's eyes, pulling him into his arms.

"Trust me, Harry. I wouldn't lie to you about this."

He suddenly moved back and looked toward the ceiling. "Computer, activate holo-program paris3."

The room shifted and Harry looked around at the magnificent room, with plush furnishings all around and a huge four poster bed in the centre. He didn't object as Tom led him to it.

"You planned this all along, didn't you?" he asked.

Tom's cheeks flushed slightly. "Not exactly planned. More like I hoped."

"Well, I would really hate to disappoint you then," Harry teased lightly, giving Tom a gentle push down onto the bed and crawling on after him, straddling his hips. Tom tugged him down for another kiss, just enjoying the feel of Harry in his arms and knowing that he would never get enough of this. Time to show Harry that reality was even better than the fantasy.

*.*.*

End


End file.
